personal
by c2w
Summary: bdsm
1. ben

We were all at the party at Brenden's house and we were all pretty drunk. A few of us were all laying down together on the pull out couch. I was sidling up on Bens side and we were all having a good time cuddling and telling stories.

I had my head laid down on his shoulder and rested my hand on his muscular quad. I was just drunk enough to make such direct contact with him. He was by far the drunkest out of all of us and just wanted more. He sat up and reached for another drink and I tried to stop him so he wouldn't get sick by grabbing his arm, his hard muscles easily overpowering me even as drunk as he was.

Eventually he got up to go to the bathroom and I scooted over to take his spot. When he got back he stood there for a second then slapped my ass, hard.

"Jeez Ben," Scotty said, all of us laughing.

"Oh he liked it," Ben joked, "Now make room for Daddy."

We all scooted over some and Ben started spooning me, he was practically on top of me. I was hard at this point, but so was he. I could feel his hard cock pressed up against my ass.

Later we all were kicked out and everyone fell asleep on various parts of the floor. Eventually it was just the two of us awake. When he was sure everyone else was asleep he moved over to me, got under my blanket, and started spooning me again. He ran his hand up and down my arm.

Then, he rolled me over onto my back. He got on top of me and I began feeling his pecs and arms, running my hands over the rugged muscles. He grabbed my wrists and placed my hands on his chest then started bouncing his pecs. I was insanely hard by this point. Then he pinned by arms down above my head and began making out with me.

I tried to move my hands to touch his face and the rest of his body but he was much stronger than I was and there was no way I'd ever be able to escape his grip and he knew it. He knew I lusted for his body but he only would give me little tastes.


	2. big ben

Ben is bigger than I thought and is a lot more than meets the eye. He's definitely got size and the definition is there. At the coffee shop when everyone was talking about the veins in their arms and how to make them pronounced I saw him lift his arm into a quick little bicep flex and it was impressive.

After coffee I invited everyone over to hang out in my basement and eventually everyone left and it was just the two of us. I just waved the last guest goodbye out the backdoor and was locking it when he walked over.

"Oh you don't need to lock it, these guns will scare off any intruders," he said raising his arms into a double bicep flex.

I scoffed and said, "I guess you're the only thing I need to be afraid of." He stepped close to me, the air between our bodies was warm.

"Are you intimidated by me?" he asked. Ben was about 4 inches taller than me and weighed maybe 15 or 20lbs more. He was slim but packed with muscle. I had to turn my head up the slightest bit to look into his eyes.

"No," you replied after some consideration. Then he shoved me back into the glass door, stepped even closer, and grabbed me by the wrists. I could feel my body sandwiched between the cold, hard glass and his warm, solid muscles. I could feel his hard on pressed against my waist. He held my wrists pinned down against the door behind.

"You should be," he responded. Then he let go of my wrists, grabbed the center of his shirt, and ripped it straight off. Then he took a step back, leaned forward, and rested his open palms on the door, surrounding me with his arms.

I reached out and set my hand on his muscular chest, leaned in, and started kissing him.

He backed off for a second and laughed a little bit as he said, "I could break you."

Then he moved his hand to my neck so that he could grip my throat.

I smiled and said softly, "Please."

He stepped in closer so his hard cock was pressed against me and he applied a little pressure to my throat. He smiled as I jumped a little unexpectedly.

"I'll show you some power," he smirked.

We were sitting on the edge of his bed watching a movie. I was extremely aware of every place where our bodies were touching - our thighs and the sides of our legs, my torso nuzzled just the slightest bit into his larger frame.

We were watching Beauty and the Beast and he said, "I don't really know if I'm more like Gaston because of the guns or the Beast because I am one."

I laughed and he said, "Im gonna go with the Beast because I'm going to hold you captive," as he wrapped his arms around me into a bear hug. I squirmed and struggled to get out but I was no match for Ben.

His strong arms wrapped around me and pinned mine to the sides of my body. He was wearing a muscle shirt that was a little too small but I wasn't complaining. The view of his buff arms was incredibly seductive. My back laying on top of his muscular chest. I could feel his hard cock pressed against my ass through his gym shorts. He even trapped my legs. His quads were stronger than mine despite me doing crew for a year longer than him and my calves were no match for his abnormally large ones.

Next he quickly released me from his bear hug and put me in a full nelson.


	3. brenden

Brenden knew he was stronger than me and I knew he was strong too, but I never realized how strong until now. I jokingly challenged him to arm wrestle over paying rent in Monopoly and he accepted. As soon as he grasped me hand I could tell I made a mistake. I could feel the power in his arm already and we hadn't even begun. He toyed with me for a bit after we started then pinned me with ease. After the arm wrestle our eyes met and he grinned. He kissed me and moved our bodies upwards so we were standing; he was just a few inches taller than me but about 6 months younger and much stronger. We continued making out and he pushed me back into the wall. I could feel his muscular body radiating heat as he pushed up against me. Then I feel him grab both of my hands and then move his hands to my wrist. Next he slams both of my arms to the walls besides me. I resist and try and grab his face but I'm no match for his strength. Then he stops kissing me and takes a step back. I look at him and see him grinning. I take one step away from the wall and then the next thing I know he's thrown me over his shoulder and is walking into his bedroom. He sets me down then whips me around into a full nelson. Once again I'm enveloped by the warmth of his body but now I also feel his hard dick pressed up against my ass and my arms resting on top of his monstrous biceps and enormous triceps.

"I'm gonna let you go," he says, " but we're gonna have fun. Well. I am. We're gonna wrestle or fight or whatever you wanna call me beating down on you and you can leave if you beat me or, more likely, when I'm done with you. Don't worry though. I probably won't break any bones and the bruises will go away," he spoke into my ear.

Then he released me and I stumbled forward. I turned around and he was taking off his shirt. I could tell he was pleased with himself as he did a quick pec bounce after it was off and was rolling his shoulders. I make a beline for the door but not only was he incredibly strong he was fast too. Before I can get out he's wrapped an outstretched arm around my waist. He brings me in, grabs me with his other arm, throws me up over his shoulder, then slams me down onto the ground. I curl up in pain for a second but he's already on top of me. He flips me onto my stomoach and holds me down.

"If only you could just fly away," he said, "Well, at least I can give you wings."

He slaps my ass. Hard. I yelp in pain and instinctively my legs jump. Then he grabs me under the arms, hoists me up, and presses me against the wall. Then he winds his arm back and slaps one shoulder blade. I nearly pass out but I'm leaning against the wall and it catches me. He slaps the other shoulder blade and I can feel the imprints of his hands burned into my back.


	4. dean

After Dean pushed your straining arm to the table he held it there as you just stared at him in awe. Tauntingly, he then yawns while still holding your hand down. Then he gives slowly starts to tighten his grip and squeeze until you begin to scrunch up your face in discomfort. Watching your expressions he finally lets go as. He doesn't want to necessarily hurt you badly, he just wants to make sure that you know he can.

"You are way too strong to be a real person," you say.

"Hey, just because I've got boulder shoulders, massive guns, and could break you like a twig doesn't mean I'm not real," he flirts.

You scoff, "I'm just saying that the average guy isn't someone who causally bench presses almost 3x their body weight."

"Oh yeah screw average. I'm anything but. But as hot as these muscles make me look, not bragging just inferring based on you drooling whenever I'm topless, I work for muscles like these-" He gestures to his bouncing pecs, "for all the other fun stuff you can use them for," he says while winking. "You had some of your fun. Now it's my turn. Are you ready?" he says.

"For what..?" you ask questioningly.

He walks over and locks the door. "I'll give you 10 minutes to try and restrain me and come up with a plan or do whatever you want. Then, I'm have my fun, hulk out of whatever you planned, and _fucking dominate you_. Fair warning though, I will be bringing the pain."

You think over Dean's idea and finally say, "I'm down to try anything at least once."

He smiles devilishly, "Before we start I wanna show you what your getting into and give you one last chance to back out." He grabs the center of his shirt up at the collar and slowly rips it in two, the fabric seems to scream as you listen to all of the fibers ripping apart with ease, leaving the shredded pieces on the floor. Then he walks over over to the doorknob, grips it, and asks, "You sure?"

You can't help but gape at his toned body and slowly nodding. He smiles and you watch the muscles in his one arm bulge as he squeezes the knob and then fear kicks in as he lets go to reveal the mangled figure of what used to be the way out of the bedroom.

He goes over and sits at the edge of the bed. "10 minutes he says. Better hurry," with a patronizingly arrogant look on his face.

You run all over the room searching for something to maybe tie him up with. Of course this is _his_ bedroom and you look in the chest at the foot of the bed and find a cornocopia of BDSM toys.

"You have to listen to me in these 10 minutes right?" you ask.

"8 and yes," he says.

You order him over to sit in the wooden chair in the far corner of the room. He obliges and you furiously begin binding him up. You start with duct tape. First you bind his arms and legs down to the arms and legs of the chair and you go through an entire roll of tape. Next you do the same to his torso as you wrap a belt around his chest and the back of the chair. You have no idea where he got it from considering it was big enough to lock right around his 50 some odd inch chest. This also gives you a good excuse to feel up pecs in the meantime. And of course he starts singing Dark Horse and bouncing them to the beat to distract you.

You sit on top of his lap straddling him and give him a kiss as you run you hands all over his muscled body definitely checking for any loose tape not just feeling him up. He lets loose a low growl and you can definitely tell that someone's excited based on his erection pressing against your bottom. You look satisfied with your work and then he chimes in and goes,"Oh this is funny though, I was just making my pecs dance to the beat and in a minute _i'm going to beat you."_

Worried you run back to the chest to grab some rope and start reinforcing everything. Right as you finish the timer he set goes off and you jump back. "Ready or not here I come.." he says menacingly.

First he take a deep breath, his chest rising even tighter against the belt. Then he starts trying to raise his right leg like he's doing a leg lift. You think there's no way his going to be able to break through a quarter role of duct tape and the rope wrapped around the leg of the chair but almost immediately he's broke through. Then the fear really starts to kick in - he is going to be able to escape. You run back to the chest as he begins trying to free his left leg and grab a pair of what looks like police grade handcuffs and hide them behind your back hoping that you'll be able to use them as a last line of defense.

"This has been too easy," he says smirking. "I'm going to tear you to pieces."

At this point both his legs are free and you're keeping your distance, your mind racing for a new plan. He stand up, hunching over from still being bound to the chair and then you see his muscles tense right before and yanks his forearms back and stands up straight, breaking the chair to pieces leaving only the back still intact as it was still tied to him with the belt. You stand their in a mixture of fear and awe - afraid of what someone so powerful might do to you but incredibly turned on by his strength.

"Oh this is my favorite part. I'm gonna snap this belt like it's nothing and you're gonna try and escape but I'm gonna catch you," he says like it's as much of a command as it is a prediction.

He starts raising his arms into a double bicep flex and just like he said, the belt snaps instantly and the back of the chair falls to the ground. He stays flexing for a minute, admiring his own size and you can't help but stare at the cannonballs he calls biceps too.

He laughs, "I bet I can curl more than you can bench press," and based off of the spectacle he just put on you don't disagree.

"What are you waiting for? Run," he says as he shifts into a most muscular pose. If he wasn't intimidating before, now he definitely was.

The bedroom is large but there's not much room to run away and he knows this. You run around him as he begins to chase after you and you soon find yourself corned.

"Well here we are," he says. "Now I'm going show you what I meant by dominate you," he smiles devilishly and once again raises his arms to flex his biceps.

You reach into your back pocket where you've hidden the handcuffs and quickly kick him in the stomach. His abs debuff most of your blow but instinctually his hands come down and he hunches over and you lurch forward to put on the cuffs. Then you jump past him and start making your way the small window above the bed. You heard him grunt as he took your kick but only seconds later you hear metal snapping. Your reaching up to open the window now standing on the bad and the next thing you know feel a red hot pain across your back and collapse.

Now laying on the bed you seem him standing over you and he says, "I'm going to make you pay for that," while frowning. "Get up," he commands. You slowly roll of the bed trying to let the pain in your back subside. You realize all he did you slap your back but with his strength it felt like a sledgehammer. He walks up to you and pushes you. You stumble back and then your back is up against the wall, which ends up being a cool relief of the pins and needles. He's just a few inches taller than you and you have to look up to meet his eyes but he's incomparably more muscular than you are. His arms are as thick as your legs and you can barely wrap your arms around him when you hug.

"I'm fucking massive," he says, "compared to me, your puny. Now I'm gonna tell you a few things. 1) I want you to hurt. I am dominance and you are submission. I am strength and you're weak. I am the one in control. 2) You can call me Master or Sir. I'm gonna make you my bitch and your going to show some respect to your superior. And 3," he says as he grabs your wrist and pins them to the wall behind you, "you're going to worship me."

"Okay," you say, "but what are you going to do?"

He quiet and lets go of your wrists and your hands fall down and he begins rubbing your arms starting at the shoulder and going down. Then all of a sudden he stops at your biceps, grips hard and says, "This." And then throws you across the room. You land hard on your shoulder and rock on the ground for a second to get your bearings.

"Rule 2," he says as you realize you never said sir. "Now stand up, your pathetic," he commands.

You get up and he simply says, "Worship me. Start with my chest and then I'll show you what it can do."

You reach out and lay your hand on one of his pecs. Even if you stretched out your hand as far as you could his pec would still be bigger than the width of your hand. You raise up your other hand and begin to massage his massive, muscular chest. He bounces one of his pecs and you feel the muscle contact and harden into pure iron.

"You're superman," you says, "you're literally the man of steel."

He looks a little irritated but says "Do you really wanna feel it?" he asks.

"Definitely," you say, you're mouth watering.

Before you can say another word he whips you around so your back is facing him, he wraps his arms around you, and lifts you right off the ground into a bear hug. Then he starts bouncing his pecs like crazy against your back. You can feel your hardon in your pants but his is as massive as his muscles. Then all of a sudden he stops and just keeps holding you hanging there.

"Now I'm gonna have a little fun of my own because there's still one thing that you forgot. I am your _master_."

Terror strikes your heart as you realize you forgot rule 2 again and that your completely at his mercy right now. You see and feel him readjust his grip with his hands and then he slowly starts making the bear hug tighter and tighter and tighter. You push and squirm with all your might but you're efforts are futile. You don't stand a chance against his strength. He just keeps tightening his grip and quickly you grow from discomfort to real pain, it's real pain, but you're loving every second of it. You keep telling yourself that it won't be possible for him to squeeze any harder but the pressure just keeps increasing You're breathing has become labored and your sure that he's going to break one of your ribs any second.

"Please..." you utter breathlessly.

He stops tightening his grip and loosens up for a second.

"Please what?" he asks, sounding amused.

"Please, master," you reply with a tinge of defeat in your voice.

He laughs. "That's what I like to here," he says confidently, "but just for good measure..." Quickly he squeezes insanely tight and knocks the wind out of you then immediately let's go, letting you fall to the floor. You're too fatigued to catch yourself so you let yourself collapse.

"That's right, he says, "I told you before but I'm going to say it again. I am here to DOMINATE you. I am bigger, and stronger, and faster than you and you have no chance of standing up to me. I could crush your windpipe with my bicep just by flexing. I could break your back if I laid you across my knee. I could crush your skull between my quads. Just remember, I'm trying to keep you fresh so I can keep having my fun. I'm not trying to break anything, but I forget how strong I really am sometimes, and my temper can get out of control so I'd avoid pissing me off if I were you."

By the end of his monologue you've collected yourself and are standing up now, eyeing him. Despite the danger, you're incredibly turned on and you know just how to get him going.

You're standing just inches apart and he's says, "Well, do you have anything to say for youself?"

You look up to meet his eyes then you slowly lower your gaze. Your eyes passing over his thick neck and round, broad shoulders, his massive chest, and enormous, defined arms. They pass over his abs, and the erection pressing against his underwear, his tree trunk quads, and runners calves down to the ground. You turn your gaze back up to his condescending smirk and then spit directly on his bodybuilder chest.

The expression on his face instantly changes. The salvia trickles down his monstrous pecs and he flexes then as he uses his hand to swipe the spittle off of his muscled body. Then he turns and head and narrows his eyes at you. Before you can even react he thrusts his hand forward and palms you in the chest sending you tumbling backwards. By the time you start to stand straight again he's already in front of you and hoists you up and flings you over his shoulder into a fireman's carry's.

His back is incredibly muscled terrain and you begin pounding on it, but you begin to think it's hurting your hands more than it is him. All the while he's walking over towards the bed. As he gets to the edge he slaps you butt and throws you down onto it. You arch your back in pain and hold you butt in your hands but he traps each of your wrists once again. He effortlessly forces your arms above your head on the mattress. Towering above you he then takes his turn and spits on your face. Instinctively you go to wipe it off but he keeps your arms anchored down preventing you from moving.

"Look at me," he says. "Look at these muscles. I've been playing nice, imagine how much damage I could do. Before we move on, just know, I can control you like a puppet. So, just play along, it'll only make it hurt less."


End file.
